


We Both Like Whiskey, Advanced Tech, and Rock Music

by dynamitewithalazerbeam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamitewithalazerbeam/pseuds/dynamitewithalazerbeam
Summary: We both drink fancy whiskey and tinker. What more could you ask for?





	1. Chapter 1

You were laying there, wearing a lot less than you'd like to admit after doing a lot more than you'd like to admit with the man who was technically your boss. You say "technically" because you'd never directly taken an order from him.

Either way, he signed your paycheck. (Or rather, JARVIS did on his behalf) This, of course, could complicate that. Many other Stark employees you had known in your near decade of working there had resigned suddenly after allegedly sleeping with the billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist.

You lay there in silence in the room dimly lit by the blue glow of the arc reactor unable to sleep (but knowing better than to leave) thinking about how the fuck your miserable life got you here. You just wanted to work on your cars and inventions not play doctor for the rest of your life but you needed this job. You were a simple family practice doctor as a part of Stark Industries all-in-house medical plan for its employees. This, of course, meant you were among the very best in your field, yet, you still keep the mind-numbingly boring job because it made your parents proud and payed well enough to sponsor your personal projects.

Every day of your stagnant life you were bored mindless and only barely getting through it by tinkering in your garage after your 9 to 5.

This evening, however, was a break in that routine. Insead of doing what you wanted to and going home to finally finish up your latest project car, you foolishly let your co-workers convince you to come to the company party celebrating the 'Stark Medical & Health Assurance Department's 20th Anniversary: Improving the Lives of Stark Employees for Two Decades Celebration' as you recall the wordy e-invite's subject line read before you trashed it. 

Here you first met the man who would bring you to bed that evening. All this, you were sure, would end your doctoral pay sponsoring your tinkering and inventing.

You're also sure at least the other less boring departments had better e-invites.


	2. Chapter 2

You tapped the bar top as you sipped your whiskey. At least this party had good alcohol, better than the stuff you kept at home. Mr. Stark had just made his obligatory but still narcissistic thank you speech and was now walking around 'talking to the little people.’ You eyed him from across the room, he was shorter in person. The Iron Man suit probably made up for some height, as well as the angles on the photos of all those magazine covers. You had to admit that he was more handsome in real life, you'll give him that.

You turned back to your notebook and kept reworking the diagram the onboard computer power structure you were building for the 69 Camaro. Fuck Google’s dumpy smart vehicle, if your car could drive you home from the bar when you're wasted it should at least have AI so you can talk to it and then laugh at the conversation log in the morning.

“Now THAT looks interesting. Congrats you have my attention.” You almost jump out of your skin as Stark himself is leaning over from the seat next to you to look at your book.

“Uh...hello there sir.” You say as respectfully as you could. Didn't need to lose your job tonight just because you wanted to be left alone after your co-workers got way too annoying after one round of shots. Fucking lightweights.

“So what's a nurse doing looking at all this stuff?” Great, he's making conversation and underestimating you.

“Doctor, actually. This is what I do when I'm not seeing patients.” You replied.

“Sorry, Doctor, got it. May I?” He gestures to your notebook.

“Sure, sir” You reply.

Instead of taking the notebook for a closer look he just scoots in closer to lean over you and thumb through the pages. “You can drop the sir, doc.” He says nonchalantly while he studies the pages with interest. 

“Well this is unexpected. I figured this party would be all formalities and boring drunk medical personnel not actually getting a crack at some interesting undercover tech genius.” He said excitedly.

“I wouldn't say genius sir- uh...Mr. Stark (?)” You replied almost confused as to why the widely accepted “smartest man in the world” like to try and bolster your pride. You knew how smart you were but genius was a bit excessive and flashy.

“Tony. I'm sure you know my name. But what's yours, doc?”

“(y/n). (y/n) (l/n). I'm no genius, I just tinker”

“Yeah sure, that's why you have diagrams on advanced biometal mechanics in here and ooh, structured AI protocol planning” he said now leaning back in his chair face in your notebook.

“Those protocols are as old as the hills. That's the second version of it. I'm on version 59.02.3 now. Stopped writing it down eventually because I upgrade her so often” He then leans back in to put your notebook back down on the Camaro’s page.

“That's a good year. 69. I have a couple upstairs that are fun.” You'd heard about Stark’s cars from the cleaning and maintenance crew. They didn't even get to clean them, only he did. That’s how much they were worth. 

He catches you in thought. “You wanna come check them out?”

You freeze. You sure as hell wanna see this collection of vintage, modern, exotic, and priceless cars you've heard so much about but he's Tony Stark. If he invites a woman anywhere, he’s trying to seduce them.

“Yeah sure, I'd like to get away from whatever teenie bop pop stuff the imaging department just requested.”

Instant regret.


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator opened as an omnipresent sounding British voice said “Welcome back Mr. Stark. Should I engage Protocol 69?” 

“No JARVIS. (Y/N) here is just gonna take a look at the cars downstairs. I have a bottle of the 87 Single Malt Dalmore down there right?”

“Yes sir. Would you like me to bring it out of the reserve collection?”

“Yeah thanks JARVIS”

-

The walk down the staircase to what looks like Stark’s lab/garage/workshop is quiet. The click of your cheap heels followed the sound of Tony's bouncing steps. You'd kill for your sneakers right now.

Tony taps a code into the fancy illuminated door frame and the panel slides open. “Ladies first” he says as he ushers you in.

There they are. Beautiful gleaming cars ranging from a flame painted classic hot rod to the latest limited edition McLaren. 

You can't contain the excitement you feel. “Fuck those are beautiful” You breathe out.

“Says you” he flirts. You can feel the blush rising to you cheeks. Stupid responsive vasodilation mechanism.

“So which ones do you wanna test drive tonight?”

“What?”

“I wouldn't invite you up here just to tease you” He winks, “Come on what's up first?”

“Oh no, Mr. Stark-” He quirks his brow, “Uh Tony I can't possibly- most of these are priceless!”

“Choose one or you're fired doc. Not my call - if you don't it's your resignation” He says in jest.

“Uh. Damn.” You look to the gleaming cars. 

“The LaFerrari.”

“Here I am thinking you're a classic muscle type of chick. Catch.” He tosses you the keys.

You're filled with nerves and excitement. You'd never afford one of these things and it's a rare chance to drive one. Bucket list? Hell yeah. 

“JARVIS. Take us out.” He says

“Right away sir” The computer replies.

The car sinks down below the floor and soon enough a door opens to the street that was just moments ago 40+ stories below.

You turned onto the suspiciously quiet street. You glance at the clock on the dash. It's 1 am. You can't help but punch it. Flying through NYC Tony says to take it on the interstate so you can let loose. You sure as hell do.

You merge onto the empty interstate and let the engine roar down the highway at more than double the speed you were going in the city. “Fuck the oil soaked haters, the hybrid assist on this thing is FUCKING BADASS.” You exclaim, petal to the floor.

“Oh I fucking like you…” Tony nearly growls under his breath. 

You pretend not to hear.

The night continues like this. A Corvette Stingray, a Bugatti Chiron, and a Lamborghini Aventador later, you're sitting in his lab sipping that vintage whiskey with him. It's 3 am now. You've never felt more awake or alive. Not sure if it's the adrenaline or something...else. You talk about each of your current projects like old friends catching up. Laughing, talking about things the other may have missed in their work, and sharing tech details until JARVIS cuts in.

“Sir. Miss (L/N)'s car is the last in parking structure level 6B. Am I okay to secure the lot for the evening?”

Tony pauses and looks to you. There's an intensity there. A question asked by the eyes.

You both break the intense stare and pull each other into a crushing kiss. You weren't thinking just doing. His hands travel your body as sparks fly through your nerve endings. “JARVIS secure the lot.” He says with his voice muffled by the marks he's leaving on your neck. He then reconnected with your lips as he picked you up and headed for his bedroom. Your fate was sealed along with the lock on the medical staff parking lot door.


	4. Chapter 4

You finally depart from Stark Tower at 9am on Sunday. It wasn’t a walk of shame or even being kicked out. You had a brunch date with your Mother, he even had some clothes brought up so that you wouldn’t be seeing your Mom looking disheveled and wearing 2 day old clothes. Although they weren’t worn those whole 2 days, not even close.

The moment you sit down in your car it all hits you. That all this just happened. The worries from after the first encounter. Your feelings of paranoia, anger, and fear bubbled back up. You were going you lose your job. It’s just what happened to all of Stark’s employee flings...at least allegedly. 

Now you had to see your mom and all she was going to do is talk about your job at Stark Medical. How proud she is of you because you ‘achieved your ((aka her)) dreams.’ That could all come crashing down come tomorrow.

You really liked hanging out with Stark but now it was gonna ruin your life. You feared being jobless or ending up with a family practice gig that couldn’t pay for your student debt payments, bills, and worst: your lab costs. You were in the 99th percentile for highest paid family practice physicians in the world. The rest of NYC paid in the 60th percentile if you were lucky. 

FRIDAY’s voice broke you out of your panic. “Doctor, your Mother is calling. Would you like to pick up or shall I reroute her to your phone carrier’s designated voicemail box.?”

“Answer it FRIDAY.”

“Hi there, Doctor (Y/N)!” She still emphasized doctor over your name even after all these years.

 

“Hello, Mom.” You replied tiredly, this is how it’s been for years. You aren’t (Y/N) you’re her DOCTOR daughter - it’s depressing.

“You’re late for brunch, Doctor! Where are you?”

Your stomach turns and your brain freezes before you can speak. A pause of over a second. 

“Hello?”

“Hey sorry the connection is spotty I’m in the parking structure at work had to stop in and grab something from my office.”

“Oh it’s no problem, doc! Have important things to keep track of you busy professional, you! I’m at the bistro now, I can see Stark Tower from here so 5 minutes away?”

“Yeah mom. I’ll be there.”

“Much love, doctor!” (click)

This...was going to suck. You just wanted to go home and enjoy what time you had left with your workshop and FRIDAY. Your days of expendable income looked numbered.


	5. Chapter 5

“How have I not met this woman sooner! JARVIS get me literally everything on Dr. (Y/N) (L/N)” Tony yelled in victory once you left in the elevator.

“Sure, Mr. Stark. Would you like company files or database searches?”

“Both. God I want to know where this woman came from. She’s so intelligent and challenging and stubborn as all hell.”

“Results for (Y/N) (L/N) include four company identification files. All other information is encrypted. Would you like me to decrypt? Decryption estimates put results at 14 days 10 hours and 18 minutes.”

“Yes JARVIS, of cours- wait how long?”

“Sir, Decryption on full capacity will take 14 days 10 hours and 18 minutes. I have 1,465 encrypted files linked to her name and network id - each with a unique rolling encryption. I also have 140,647 related to another network she appears to be connected to codenamed FRIDAY.”

“Oooh this is gonna be good. I like a challenge, doc.” Tony rolled his chair over to his computer and started decrypting as many files as possible by hand, JARVIS running through another batch as fast as the Stark Industries supercomputer network could process. It’s a good thing it was Sunday and only half the staff was at work having to deal with the network slowdown.


	6. Chapter 6

You’ve been working on the Camero’s FRIDAY integration since you got home from brunch. It’s 8pm. You also might have gone through a whole bottle of bourbon...or two. You wish it didn’t take this much alcohol to take the edge off of your life seeming to be in jeopardy of crumbling thanks to one Tony Stark.

“FRIDAY, run the onboard power output and regeneration analysis. Pleaseeeeeeeee”

“(Y/N) you are clearly intoxicated. You don’t say ‘pleaseeeeeeeeeee’ otherwise.” FRIDAY stated. “I advise you that you go to bed.”

“Fine. I’ll give up on my dreams and go wallow in misery, FRIDAY”

“I suggest throwing up some of that liquor first, madam.”

“I paid good money for this intoxication. Just keep spooling the electromagnetic accelerator while I sleep so the power core can charge. Don’t blow my house up.”

“Understood. Goodnight Miss (L/N)” FRIDAY relented, you programmed her to know when to stop. You don’t wanna know what could happen if you programed worry into her. She’d be as bad as you.

The alcohol wore off fast. You woke up.

After that sleep came and went in fleeting flashes. As you jolted awake from dreams of Stark. A couple nightmares about being fired mixed in with a few about more explicit contact with him woke you up constantly all night, chest heaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! This is my first fic I've written since 2012 so I really would like to hear what you guys have to say!


End file.
